The Ailments of the Titans
by Pink Pagoda
Summary: Who ends coming to the titans rescue when they are compromised by a tower wide epidemic?Note:the sickness afects each titan differetly. Chapter 6 is now up. enjoy!
1. The Tofu that Went Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: The Tofu that Went Bad

If you looked into Beast Boy's room you may find it dirty and uninhabitable, that is only if you an obscenely clean room. Whereas if you were a vegetarian, you would find a haven of tofu (even if it was about a week old…).

Well when Raven looked into Beast Boy's room she saw a mix of both, dirty but different. The only reason she was in there was to call him down for a mission (she drew the shortest straw, no one in the tower much liked going into BB's room…)

"Beast Boy…we have to go on a mission," she said simply "Okay are you in here or am I only talking to mouldy tofu?"

"I'm here, but you guys should go without me…" BB's voice trailed off.

"Can I ask why?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I don't feel too well." And indeed Beast Boy did not sound his usual enthusiastic.

"Okay then…I'll tell the others." And with that she left the room and floated down the stairs.

When Raven arrived in the T-car she was immediately questioned.

"Why has Beast Boy not accompanied you?" Starfire wondered with a worried tone in her voice. Everyone else seemed too want too ask the same question.

"Because he does not feel well." Raven answered in a non-emotional way.

"We're wasting time here, Starfire you stay here with Beast Boy, and the rest of us will go fight!" Robin ordered. So as soon as Starfire got out of the T-car, it drove off into the city leaving her too head for the tower.

When she arrived in the doorway of Beast Boy's room she knocked on the open door lightly.

"Beast Boy, Raven informed us you were not feeling you absolute best." Starfire peered into the dark room; all she could see was the dark silhouette of Beast Boy's furniture. The she turned towards the bed, she heard a small grunt from it.

"No…I don't." There was a heavy sigh after these words, it must have taken some effort.

"Are you sick?" asked A now very concerned Starfire.

"I…I think so…I'm really tired."

"Well then, if you among the un-well then I will make you the noodle soup of the chicken!" So off she went to make the soup but before she did, she brought back a companion. "Beast Boy! I have brought you a friend to keep you company while I am making the soup of chicken!" then she went off to make the soup.

The companion that Starfire brought Beast Boy was none other than Silky. Silky romped around the bed. Unable to sit up, Beast Boy followed his friend with his eyes. While he did he thought. Why am I sick? Okay lets think…what did I do yesterday? Okay I…got up! Yeah! Then I… got dressed… then I ate breakfa-wait! It was Breakfast! I knew that the tofu bacon I ate yesterday smelt funny! A moment later Starfire walked in with a tray of weird purple glowing glop.

Suddenly now with enough energy to talk Beast Boy spoke up. "What is that!"

With a goofy grin on her face Starfire replied, "We did not have the broth of the chicken so I made you the soup of getting well from my planet!"

Unable to refuse (he was to weak to run away), Starfire fed the whole bowl of bubbling glop to him. Once he had finished the last bite (you had to practically chew it…) Starfire moved him to the medical room by means of flight.

so that's my first chapter, longer than my other fanfic chapters, because I have been practicing typing, yyyyyyyayyyyyyyyy! R and R Please!

-Pink Pagoda


	2. A Fallen Star

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, I do however own the freakish purple glop. I always thought purple was a kind of nefarious colour…

Chapter 2: A Fallen Star

As the sun broke through the window in the medical room Beast Boy woke up, he still felt drowsy and was a little warm, but he didn't care. He was going to convince the others that he was well enough to go on the next mission. A second later though, he wished he had not been so optimistic. Beast Boy keeled over in pain. The infamous purple glop was to blame. It had given Beast Boy a worse sickness than before. In shock from the pain, he fainted to the floor.

Starfire, who was now in charge of caring for Beast Boy, flew up to the medical room only to scream and drop the leftover soup she was carrying.(Beast Boy was still fainted on the floor….) She raced to Beast Boy and lifted him back onto the bed.

"Oh Beast Boy, what has made you so ill?" as she said this her eyes traveled over to the remnants of the purple glop soup, "Perhaps my alien soup is to blame…"

Starfire floated over to the glop on the floor and stuck her finger in the glop. She pulled it out (with some difficulty) and stuck it in her mouth. Her eyes suddenly went wide and as round as dinner plates.

"I think…that I may have added a little too much of Vatler extract." And with that she fell to the floor leaving the room silent except for a nefarious squishing noise from the glop on the floor…

…Starfire was only partly right, she had indeed done something wrong with her recipe but it was not the doing of the Vatler extract. It was the works of a much greater evil…

The day before…

Starfire had just left Beast Boy's room and was in the kitchen. "Now…how do you make the soup of the chicken?" she wondered, what too do. Then she got an idea. "All I will need to do is consult the book of recipes!"

To Starfire's surprise the titans did have a cookbook on hand, and with no ingredients in the fridge, (it was completely bare except for an empty pizza box, it seemed that Cyborge had gone on another midnight snacking spree…). "Oh well, I will improvise, my food from tameran may be similar to that of the ingredients on Earth!"(how wrong the alien was…)

So what do you think? Did the characters seem the same as they do in the show? I strive to make them similar in characteristics! Let me know what you think! Please R&R!

-Pink Pagoda


	3. The after Affects

Hello again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been totally busy(actually, totally lazy…). I've been writing a different story, in real life, not the net, and it has been taking up my time…anyway, on with chapter three! Tell me if you like it!

-Pink Pagoda

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, though ( even though its not possible) it would totally rock if I did.

Chapter 3: The After Effects

Being out cold for quite a while, Starfire's mind was allowed to wander. Thoughts of happiness, her friends, and her favorite show "World of Fungus" floated through her head. Eventually she felt a shaking sensation from the actual world, so she supposed she ought to open her eyes to be her polite, usual self. Instantly she regretted this.

A blast if green energy was spouting from Starfire's eyes. Then it just suddenly stopped. An immense headache followed. She found that the only way to keepthe feeling horrible awaywas to keep her eyes shut. For some reason, just then, her mind decided it wanted to wander once again leading Starfire out of reality.

Then voices came to her bringing her back, but being a bit smarter she kept her eyes shut. "What do you think is wrong with her Cyborg?" This voice sounded a lot like Raven. "Dude, I don't know, but whatever's got a grip on her has the same grip on BB." The second voice sounded a lot like Cyborg.

"Please, I wish to know where Robin is." The silence that followed was surprisingly scary. "I wonder, are my friends Cyborg and Raven still there, or was I hallucinating their voices?"

"Don't worry Star, we're here." This voice was different, it was softer than the first and second a lot more serious.

"Oh Robin, why is it that I am not able too see without creating the explosion?" Starfire asked in a puzzled tone.

"Sorry, Star I can't tell you that because I don't know. That is what we are trying to figure out right now." Robin sounded extremely worried.

"Please, I also wish to know how our friend Beast Boy is?" Starfire just remembering the small changeling who must be in the bed next to her.

"Actually," Cyborg replied, "We're not exactly sure what's wrong with BB. He said he was fine, but when he stood up and tried to change into monkey or something to prove it to us, he kind of keeled over and hasn't been up since."

Suddenly it just dawned on Starfire. "Robin, I wish to open my eyes, but just in case they explode with the power again, I wish for you to stand back."

With that she opened her eyes and waited with a scared sort of expectancy…

So what do think, I would like to get feed back on certain aspects of my writing so I can improve for you the readers.

-Pink Pagoda


	4. What do you think?

Hello Peoples, so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been perusing the site looking for talented writers, and I found many, including you the reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing; I will probably answer the reviews at the end of this story. I was thinking, maybe after this I should write a romance fanfiction, but about what? I was thinking I would leave it up to you the readers to voice your opinion. Now sorry I have rambled on, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans(sniff)

Chapter four: What to do with you

When one thinks they are okay they most likely are not, in this case though the "one" referred to before was quite alright, but that may have been because she had a slight inkling that she would be alright.

Indeed Starfire was alright, she had opened her eyes expecting to have her eyes explode leaving a gaping hole in the side of the tower, but instead, to her delight she merely saw green.

What an odd sensation to only see green, maybe this was some sort odd dreamland, or maybe she was seeing inside her head similar to that of Nevermore, only her version. For some reason Starfire always thought the inside of her head was green.

"Yo Star! What's wrong? Nothing exploded…you can SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!" a very disgruntled Cyborg was giving her a look worse than Raven at Christmas time when they had put up the mistletoe.

"Oh…friend Cyborg, I am sorry… I was just bemused by the fact that all I can see are hues of green." Raven, Cyborg and Robin looked at her like she had just gone insane.

"What did you just say?" Beast Boy apparently had woken up from his last bout of blackness.

"I merely stated that all I could see was shades of green." Starfire looked Beast Boy up and down then stated with a soft chuckle, "And it appears that it has had no affect on you."

"Starfire I…wait that sounds about right." Beast boy had been about to protest but had thought about it and in fact he was the varying hues of green that Starfire could in fact see and had agreed that she could see him in a normal fashion.

"So…dude did you just say that all you could see was green? Dude that's awesome!" everyone watching the odd conversation sweat dropped, couldn't Beast Boy ever keep a though together? Maybe not.

"So Beast boy," Robin wanted to get to the bottom of this predicament, "Last time you tried to morph you blacked out, correct?

"Dude you were there, what do you think?" Beast boy had always wondered if Robin had wanted to be one of those lawyers that interrogated people having them repeat what just happened, and now he had proof.

"QUIET!" Robin lost his calm composure at losing his air of authority. "Now, Startfire, now that nothing has exploded, I would like you to try and use your Starbolts, to test my theory."

Availing to the masked teen Starfire thought of "relentless fury", but nothing happened. Robin's suspicions had been confirmed.

So how did you like it? Feedback Is appreciated.

-Pink Pagoda


	5. Suspicions confirmed

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans…I wish…

Anway, hello again, sorry for the wait. I'm going to have a short chapter, but still be kind, and at the end I will answer all the reviews! And now for the story.

Chapter Five: Suspicions confirmed

Indeed Robin's suspicions had been confirmed. Starfire was not able to use her powers, and was seeing everything in hues of green. Beast Boy's case on the other hand seemed a little more severe. Every time he tried to use his powers he blacked out and was unable to communicate with them for a short time. Which, in some people's opinions (namely Raven's) was not so bad.

Robin was going all loco like he usually did with Slade. Except in this case he was trying to figure out who might be next, and who might being this to them. After Robin examined some purple glop that was monotonously lurching on the infirmary floor, he went to his room to mull things over.

Robin soon went to the living room to wield his torment of thoughts in a more comfortable environment

Soon after Robin entered the living room he was joined by Starfire. She had a air of guilt about her. Slowly she lowered herself down and sat beside Robin. He waited for her to speak.

"Robin…I believe I have done the wrong." She said sadly.

"How did you commit 'the wrong' Starfire?" Robin was surprised that Starfire was capable of doing any sort of wrong whatsoever.

"I made a soup of healing for Beast Boy." Starfire stated simply.

"You mean…you made him chicken noodle soup? But he's a vegetarian!" Robin was surprised, usually Starfire was aware of Beast Boy's hate of meat consumption.

"Oh Robin, I am fully aware that Beast Boy is a vegetarian, that is why I…substituted some of the ingredients for those from Tameran that seem to be so plentiful in the cupboards…that and we didn't have any food indigenous to this planet." She took a breath and composed herself.

"You mean…we didn't have any food… so you used Tameranean food!"Robin recapped, "then that would mean this was caused ON!" and with that he headed to the infirmary with starfire close behind.

Sorry I wrote that in a hurry! Got to to go!

-Pink Pagoda


	6. The Ominous Purple Glope

Disclaimer:I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 6: The Ominous Purple Glop

"Caused on what Robin?" Starfire asked as she and Robin headed to the infirmary.

"I believe that the cause of Beast Boy's and your inability to use your powers is on the infirmary floor!" Robin stated huffing and puffing as he hoofed it down the hallway.

As they were about to enter the infirmary they heard yells and a muffled scream that sounded oddly like Raven. Robin hurriedly ran to the door and waited for it to open…but it didn't. Hearing the continuous yells he started to pound on the door, but it refused to open.

Starfire rushing up behind him noticed his state of urgency and quickly took action. She put her hands to the door and used her super human strength wrench it open. Conveniently, not all her powers had been hindered.

Rushing into the newly accessible room, they were met by a strange sight. The purple glop that was previously on the floor was now plastered over Raven's mouth, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying desperately to get it off. Things all around the room were being enveloped in a black aura and quietly exploding.

Robin ran and over and pushed Beast Boy and Cyborg aside. Bringing out one his birderangs, he whispered calmingly to Raven "Calm down, I need you to be still." Abiding to the reassuring voice, Raven calmed down and stopped moving. Robin held her and lightly started to slice away the muck from her mouth. But instead of being scraped off, the purple muck jumped from Raven's mouth to Robin's arm.

So what do you think? I know it's rushed, and I know I havn't written in a while…I'M SORRY! But I've been really busy and junk and I hope you'll forgive me!

-Pink Pagoda


End file.
